


Noxton College

by sasukesdad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, Friends to Lovers, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, helpful new friend hinata, sulky new boy kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdad/pseuds/sasukesdad
Summary: He opened his eyes, lifting himself from a half conscious state. The car began to slow, the sound of gravel crunching beneath the tires of their black 4x4.The place looked expensive. This was the only word kageyama could use to describe the building before him. He felt a little guilty at the thought of his parents paying for this. but, he supposed, it was their decision. Not his."





	Noxton College

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this fic is one i wrote pretty quickly without much thought - just an 'in the moment' sort of thing, so i'm very sorry if it sucks! I plan to make it multiple chapters so hopefully the next chapter will better! -- and will have Hinata in it hehehe >:)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it at least a little bit!!!

_The drive is long_, a thought that had sifted through Kageyama’s head a few times since he’d been in the car. His backside was beginning to go a bit numb. He checked his watch; 08:36. He knew they had to be there by 09:00, so they had to be close. 

His parents were talking quietly together, Kageyama didn’t catch the beginning of the conversation so their words made no sense to him now. He went back to staring out the window. 

_Cows_ he thought. 

He opened his eyes, lifting himself from a half conscious state. The car began to slow, the sound of gravel crunching beneath the tires of their black 4x4.

The place looked _expensive_. This was the only word kageyama could use to describe the building before him. He felt a little guilty at the thought of his parents paying for this. but, he supposed, it was their decision. Not his.

He had become more comfortable with the thought of going to boarding school as time went on. Initially, when his parents broke the news to him, the thought gave him pretty major anxiety. He didn’t want to leave his current secondary school. He’d known his classmates since he was a child. The thought of having to introduce himself and get to know a whole new bunch of people was terrifying, to say the least. 

His parents felt that his previous secondary school wasn’t of a very high educational standard. They wanted kageyama to go to a school that was more ‘academically qualified’.

Kageyama knew this had something to do with the fact that he was just not very bright. Or ‘academically gifted’ as his parents might put it. He didn’t care that he wasn’t good at school, kageyama was happy once he could play volleyball. At least his new school had a volleyball team, he made sure to find that out before agreeing to his parents plan. 

_They think I need more help _he had huffed to himself. _Do they not know that I’m gonna be stupid no matter where I go?_

And so, here he was, being dropped off outside Noxton College. _Lovely..._

He grabbed his backpack from the seat next to him and got out of the car. His dad had already got his suitcase from the boot. His mom put her hand on his arm. She seemed excited. He wondered if it was false; an effort to reassure him. 

“right so we’ll take you in, get you sorted. Sound good?” His dad was already on the move, suitcase struggling along behind him, its wheels not made for the stony gravel.

Kageyama didn’t answer, just followed behind, his mom now with her hand on his back.

They entered through the already open doors. They looked huge and heavy, made of wood that had to be a foot thick. Once inside, the building was warm. It looked warm too; cozy, with deep coloured wooden floors and wooden panelled walls to match. To Kageyama’s right there was a staircase, again a warm wooden colour, but with a slip of deep red carpet running up the middle. 

He hadn’t been here before. Since he was joining in the middle of the school year, Kageyama and his parents had missed the open day. His mom seemed absolutely floored by her first viewing of the school. 

“Oh sweetheart this is so lovely! I can’t believe how cozy it is. It’ll be like home away from home for you!”

Kageyama smiled at his mom, again unconvinced by her overly cheery nature. He knew she was going to miss him, her only child. He prayed for their dog, hoping he wouldn’t return home for the summer to find it smothered to death. _RIP Tippy._

His attention snapped back to the room. It was now filling with kids. All dressed in grey jumpers and back pants or skirts. Some had blazers, he hoped they weren’t compulsory. 

The kids passed him, sounds of chatter and laughter reaching his ears amidst the sound of his parents discussing where the office was. 

A woman, dressed in a salmon pink trouser suit approached them, a tight smile on her ageing face, “Hello there, may I be of any assistance to you?”

Kageyama sighed quietly, and slowly to himself, the reality of the situation kicking in. He followed the brightly dressed woman and his parents through the halls, trying his best to be opened minded of the new world he was being thrown into. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anything needs to be fixed (within reason) feel free to let me know!


End file.
